darkphoenixfandomcom-20200214-history
Angeline
The Angeliene is a Conspiratorial Horror/Survival game Sourcebook and supplement created by Mykal Lakim and published by Dark Phoenix Publishing for Vampire: Undeath. Angeliene is published using both the L.I.F.E system and the Infinity System as a part of the Wastelands of Damnation roleplaying series. The Angeliene are a faction of vampires who believe that vampires may only be saved by the grace of The Creator through worship and acts of Faith. Concept Angeliene is a game designed to take you into the shoes of a vampire believer. As you learn the rules and play with your friends you will be tested both morally and mentally as you begin your journey on The Lonely Road . Play with a few friends or play with dozens, we're sure Angeliene will entertain and inspire you and your friends for endless nights of fun. Game System Angeliene is played using the L.I.F.E. System (Live-Action In Fantasy Environment). In addition to the games' rules the most important thing to memorize are the mechanics, based on the numerical value of four. The game can be played with a 12 sided dice or the traditional method of Throwing Chops (Rock, Paper, Scissor''s) making gameplay simple and easy to understand. In December 2012, Dark Phoenix Publishing announced the release of a Tabletop variant as well as another LARP varant known as' '''Infinity which would simplify the mechanics of the game to appease gamers who felt number crunching was too difficult. Angeliene in Damnation In the world of Vampire, the Angeline are religious. Believing that vampirism is a curse by The Creator and that vampires upset the natural balance of the Divine Plan, members of the Angeliene have taken it upon themselves to attempt a life at redemption, kindness and regaining their lost humanity. Following the Book of Auyriel which is a translation and study of the Books of Enoch, Angeliene believe that "walking with God" can lift them up and cleanse them of their sins. According to legend, Enoch walked with The Creator for 300 years and was "taken up" and accepted by him. The followers have interpreted this and other instructions in the Book of Auyriel to see a path to redemption. The Angeliene are against the practices of the Vampire Nation, as a natural and passive "enemy" of the Nation. The Angeliene believe the Nation is barbaric, predatorial and allows vampires to continue to damn themselves through their behavior. The fact that the Daemoni are a part of the Nation prove the demonic influence within the Nation. Within varying territories and domains are "churches" for the Angeliene, special sanctuaries where members may freely walk but other vampires may not. The Vampire Nation speculates on how or why this is possible and it is currently unknown to the Daemoni how they are pulling it off without Blood Magic. Although the Angeliene practice these behaviors, the Nation cannot legally do anything about them because of their stance on religion. Angeliene & Others Although vampires and werewolves have historically never got along, Angeliene vampires do not seem to register to The Blooded. Although no one really knows why, the more devout an Angeliene is, the less the werecreatures bother them. It is rumored within the streets that the weres have even protected or helped the Angeliene from time to time, although no one can seem to prove this theory. It is unknown if it is simple propaganda spread by the Nation to disuade others from joining or if it carries any weight. Category:Vampire Category:Angeliene Category:Vampire Nation